


Бесполезное пособие

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 челлендж [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art; Humor, Funny Tutorial, M/M, Single work, tutorial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Рисунок-инструкция с комментариями
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861123
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Итоговый арт




End file.
